


Nuptialis

by AutumnBlueWylde



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlueWylde/pseuds/AutumnBlueWylde
Summary: 10 years after Gansey and Ronan originally met. So they're all about 25/26. Adam and Ronan get married. Ronan gets inspiration from an unusual source for his vows, and naturally, his friends rip into him for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY short story. I wrote it in about an hour.  
> Ronan is adorable. Who knew?

Gansey fretted with his cravat while Ronan paced the back room at St Agnes. Blue was reading through Ronan's vows, trying, and failing, not to smile.

She looked up from the table, adjusting the daisy crown on top of her choppy bob.

"Is this from..."

"Yes," Snapped Ronan, snatching the paper from infront of her, "Gansey, stop fucking with your tie... thing. Get up, maggot. Let's go." He grabbed Gansey's hand and nudged Blue in the back with his knee, towards the door into the church.

The small churches pews were filled with everyone from 300 Fox Way, Declan, Matthew and the Ganseys. Adam's mother and father were no where to be seen, but Ronan was sure Adam didn't mind all that much, he sure didn't.

Ronan's breath caught at the sight of Adam at the head of the church. He, Henry and Opal were bathed in a soft light, streaming in from the huge stained glass window, dying them blue, green and red in the late afternoon glow.

Henry said something while Adam adjusted his sleeves, making them both laugh. Opal clung to Adam's elbow.

Adam's smile made Ronan stop in his tracks. It was enough for Ronan to marry him for that smile alone. It was Blue's turn to nudge Ronan up the aisle. At the top, it was all Ronan could do not to kiss the grin off Adam's stupid, freckled face.

Adam's vows were short, but sweet, and full of gratitude. Ronan's however, lasted a little longer, his eyes were glued to his paper, and he ended with:

 

"If ever there is a tomorrow when we're not together, there is something you must always remember: you are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart, I'll always be with you."

 

When Ronan looked up, Henry was wiping his face, and Adam just kissed him. The priest, a little unsure of what to do with himself, awkwardly announced, "You may, uh, kiss the, um... Groom!" Prompting the entire congregation to stand, applause and whistle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception, with a surprise from Sarchengsey

At the reception, after the champagne (Ronan wanted whiskey, but Adam made a point that that probably wasn't a very good idea, which made both Ronan and Blue pout) Ronan took his seat at their table, and Adam slid in next to him, leaning into his new husband, asking "Your vows?"

Pink crept up Ronan's cheeks, into his ears, a rare sight.

"Were they from..." Adam started again, before Ronan interrupted him.

"Yes, shut up." And kissed him, silencing his curiosity.

Opal, who had had more interest in chewing on her napkins that eating her meal, was talking with Blue and Maura, kneeling between the two, at their table, when Gansey clinked his spoon on his glass. She quickly returned to Adam and Ronan, putting an arm around each of them to listen to the speech.

When the room settled, Gansey spoke. "Ronan, Adam. I knew when I met you, an adventure was going to happen," he smiled, Blue and Henry tried not to laugh. Ronan's ears turned pink again, his jaw clenched. Adam just took his hand, pressing knuckles to his lips. Gansey continued. "And what an adventure we have all had! 10 years later, and you guys, two of my best friends, married, with a 12 year old and a farm," the guests laughed, "I," he stopped and gestured to Henry and Blue "We, wish you nothing but happiness." He lifted his glass, grinned his Gansey grin, and actually whooped along with the rest of the room's applause.

*** ***

After the tables had been cleared, and moved, the dj had set up and Declan had taken Opal home to sleep; the night was in full swing.

Henry had only mentioned the A A Milne quotes once, and dropped the subject after Ronan actually snarled at him.

Maura, Calla and Jimi were very happy with the open bar.

At Blue and Henry's request, Adam and Ronan had arranged for a karaoke screen along with the DJ. Adam's personal favourite was Matthews rendition of Linkin Park's 'Bleed it Out' but the crowd pleaser was Blue and Henry's duet of 'Summer Nights' from Grease.

*** ***

After the bar closed, the dj finished his set and the lights came up, the only ones left, at a table covered in glitter, surrounded by balloons, were Ronan, Adam, Gansey, Blue and Henry.

It was 2am and they were more than a little tipsy, and Gansey slid an envelope across to the newly weds.

"What's this?" Adam questioned as Ronan tore into the paper.

"Your present from us." Gansey slurred, gesturing again at Blue and Henry, a messy imitation of the speech.

"Two weeks... in.. Hawaii" Adam managed to read out, with one eye closed.

"The car to take you to the airport is outside," Henry half pointed to a window, with his head resting on Blue's shoulder.

"Well," Blue added, "it'll take you home to get your shit first. And your daughter." She sniggered. "That's still weird to me."

"We packed your cases, they're by the door so you don't miss your flight." Gansey assured them.

*** ***

At 6am, wearing sunglasses to cover the dark circles under their eyes, Adam and Ronan strolled into the airport, with Opal asleep on Ronan's shoulders.

At 8am, they boarded their plane. Ronan had dreamed a passport for Opal and it was uncanny.

9 hours and quick change of clothes later, and Opal was crying with laughter at the sight of both Ronan and Adam in multi coloured shirts and ridiculous shorts.

"I hate Gansey." Grumbled Ronan, Adam agreed. Opal was rolling on her bed holding her sides. These next two weeks were going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted the chapter because I'm a doof.
> 
> Picturing Ronan and Adam in Hawaiian shirts and shorts cracked me up so I put it in.
> 
> The quotes (Ronan's vows and the beginning of Gansey's speech) are from Winnie The Pooh. Because Ronan would definitely be that cute and gross.


End file.
